deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Batman (Nolanverse) vs Red Skull (MCU)
Batman......Gotham City's guardian, and force of inspiration for the millions who live there. VS Red Skull......The head of Hydra, a Nazi organization hellbent on world domination. WHO? IS? DEADLIEST?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Batman When he was eight years old, Bruce Wayne and his parents visited the city to see the opera Mefistofele. However, owing to his previous experiences with bats when he fell into a well, the opera terrified him. So Bruce and his parents left the theatre. They were stopped by a criminal, a man named Joe Chill. He took Thomas Wayne's wallet, and attempted to take Mary's pearl necklace. Thomas attempted to stop that, but was shot by Chill, Mary was also shot. Chill was eventually caught, but as an adult Bruce tried to take his revenge by killing Chill, but was beat to the punch by a hitwoman. Bruce left Gotham for seven years, and in this time he learned how to work through pain, he learned the ways of the criminal world, and was imprisoned. Ironically it was theft of his own company's products. In prison, Wayne was approached by a man claiming to be Henri Ducard, who offered to bring Wayne to Ra's Al Ghul. Bruce was trained by the League of Shadows, and was offered the chance to lead the fight against Gotham. Bruce refused, and inadverdantly burned down the monastery where the League was based. Bruce returned to Gotham, and acquired what he needed to safely begin his crusade against crime. Wayne faced the villains Scarecrow and Ra's Al Ghul, who was actually Ducard. The two were working together to unleash Scarecrow's fear toxin across Gotham. Batman stopped them, allowing Ra's to die and losing Scarecrow underground. Later, he was faced with the Joker who promised to kill every day that Batman did not unmask. Eventually Joker was captured, but due to planning, Joker escaped and Two-Face was created out of Harvey Dent. Batman incapacitated Joker, and allowed the SWAT teams to capture or possibly kill him. Nobody knows as Nolan decided to not mention the Joker in The Dark Knight Rises. But i digress, Batman found out that Harvey Dent was holding Commisioner Gordan's family hostage in the building where Rachel died, and attempted to stop him from killing Gordan's family. Batman was shot in the process, and killed Dent by tackling him off the edge, but also saving Gordan's son. Gordan and Batman were faced with a dilemma. If they let the public know of Harvey's murders all the inmates he locked up would be set free. So Batman decided to take the blame for Harvey's murders, therfore preserving Harvey's white knight image, an keeping the criminals locked up. For eight years, Batman was gone. However, near the anniversary of Dent's death, a masked terrorist named Bane attacked the Gotham stock exchange. Batman came back into action, and met another vigilante, a woman by the name of Selina Kyle. She had taken Bruce Wayne's finger prints and Batman wanted to know why. Eventually, Selina led Batman to Bane, who announced to everyone that Bruce Wayne and Batman are the same person. Bane then proceeded to break Bruce's back, and put him in the pit. Bane then imposed martial law on Gotham, and trapped most of the city's police force underground. Bruce freed himself from the pit, returned to Gotham, freed the police, and faced Bane again. This time, he knew to target Bane's mask. Batman disabled Bane, and was interrogating him on the location of the bomb's trigger, when Miranda Tate, who is actually Talia Al Ghul, stopped him. She then repaired Bane's mask, and drove off to get the bomb from Bruce. Selina then prevente Bane from killing Bruce by killing him. Batman drove Talia off the road, which killed her. The bomb's timer, however, was near finished. So Batman hooked it to the Bat, and flew off, seemingly giving his life for his city. However, he was not dead and later retired to Florence with Selina. Red Skull Johann Schmidt was once an ordinary man, but that all changed once he became a Nazi. After gaining the fuhrer's favor, he was allowed to create his own research/paramilitary force seperate from the SS. He called it Hydra, after the monster of ancient Greece. Another man by the name of Abraham Erskine tested a serum on Schmidt, which was supposed to turn Schmidt into a super soldier. It did, but there were other ah, complications. His hair fell out, and his entire head became a blood red color. He became known as the Red Skull becau se of this. He sought the tesseract after this. Soon, Schmidt constructed death rays, and even demonstrated their potential to three high ranking SS officers. And by demonstrate I mean he killed them. Red Skull's forces later took thousands of prisoners. One of which was the friend of a Mr. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. The two products of Erskine's formula met, and engaged in brief hand to hand combat, before Schmidt removed his false face that he uses to cover his true face, revealing a Red Skull. Red Skull and Captain America met up again, this time with the Captain allowing himself to be captured. Red Skull spoke of his plans to bomb major cities around the world, starting with Roger's home city of Brooklyn. Rogers could not allow that, so he boarded Schmidt's plane and engaged him in hand to hand combat again, Red Skull was absorbed into the tesseract's portal, and was then transported elsewhere. Rogers was forced to bring the plane down in the arctic circle. X-Factors Batman/Red Skull Training: 87/85 *Batman gets the edge here, as League of Shadows training is arguably harder, longer, and more efficient than 1930's-1940's German Army/SS training. Intelligence: 85/92 *Red Skull has the advantage here because he has shown to have a vast intellect, and a very good conception of what he needs to do to accomplish his goals. Stealth: 83/64 *Batman receives the win here because he is trained in the ways of the ninja. He can dissappear into the night, and you wouldn't know he left until you turn around. Brutality: 76/95 *Red Skull is an absolute monster, he kills without remorse, or mercy. Batman on the other hand refuses to kill. And when he does it's an accident. *Voting ends June 27, 2013. Battle The Tesseract has a few useful functions. It can create weapons of ultimate devestation, and it can even take you places you've never thought of. One individual it did this to was a man named Johann Schmidt. He wanted to rain down destruction on several cities across the world, but was stopped by Captain America. Now, Captain America thought that Schmidt, or Red Skull as he's also known as was killed by the Tesseract. He couldn't have been more wrong, for Red Skull was transported to another universe entirely. The Batsignal shone in the night sky of Gotham like a beacon of justice. Fitting since the one who responded to this was exactly that. A symbol, incorruptible, and just. "You sure that he'll come Jim?" Gotham's new mayor, asked Commisioner James Gordon. "The Batman died when he took that bomb out to sea, remember?" "I remember sir," Gordon replied. "But you also have to trust that someone will come." "He's right sir," Detective Blake said as he walked through the door. "Somebody will come." "Do you two know something I don't?" the mayor asked. "The less you know about the Batman, the better." Blake answered. "Congratulations on your election, sir" a voice came from out of the darkness. The three men were startled to see the figure of Batman walking towards them. Gordon switched off the Batsignal in response, and walked over to Batman. "Bru-, I mean Batman, welcome back. This Gotham's new mayor, Ha-" Gordon started. "I know who he is, but I can't trust him yet. Please leave the roof, sir." Batman finished. "But-" the mayor sputtered. "I'd do what he says sir." Blake said. The mayor sulked out the door and closed it. "That Batman sure is a piece of work," he thought to himself. As soon as they were alone, Batman spoke to Gordon and Blake. "Now gentlemen, what is it?" Batman asked. "Scientists from Gotham University have been detecting trace amounts of a strange substance in the area. Possibly radioactive but they aren't sure yet." Gordon answered. "Interesting, I'll look into it." Batman said. "Look, Bruce." Blake said, "theres something I'd like to know." "What is it Blake?" "That voice you do, we know who you really are. There's no need to disguise your voice for us." "I agree with Blake, also we'd like to know how you escaped." However Batman is saved from having to answer these questions as a light blue beam of light comes down from the sky and touches down in the middle of main street. While Blake and Gordon rush to the side of the building and take a look at what happened, Batman disappears and glides down to street level where the Batpod is waiting for him. "Looks like it's your-"Gordon turns and sees Batman has gone. "Have you considered putting flypaper down sir?" Blake asks. Gordon just gives him a look that tells Blake to get a car ready. Batman touched down in an ally and got on the Batpod. He wheeled the vehicle out of the ally and sped off into the night towards the source of the light. To his surprise he found a man there, the street lights were turned off by the power of the tesseract, but they were not damaged. The lights on the Batpod illuminated some of the man, but his face was not visible. "Who are you? Where did you come from? And what do you want with my city?" "Your city?" Red skull spoke as he gathered his bearings. "And just where would I happen to be, if I may ask?" "Gotham city, you're a long way from Germany aren't you?" Batman asked. "Indeed I am, however I fear I am not in where I think I am." The lights came back on to reveal Red Skull's face. Batman wasn't prepared for this visage so he was momentarily taken back, but regained his composure. "You are not accustomed to men like me I take it?" "No, but you're all the same. Murderous thugs with little regard for human life. Now put down your weapon. NOW" The light revealed the pulse rifle he was carrying. "Or what? Are you going to......arrest me?" "No, not this time." TBC Category:Blog posts